Almost Midnight Rewritten
by sprog101
Summary: This is a rewritten one shot that I've put up under the same name. Please read and enjoy and review if you like. Thanks.


**Hello, I have rewritten this story. So feel free to read this new one. It is under the same title as the first draft of this story. Read and enjoy.**

Almost Midnight

(These characters belong to the author and not me unless you haven't heard of them before J please read and enjoy J thank you!)

Ash slowly walked up the stairs. He had just gotten home from work. Thierry had sent him on a mission and it had only finished tonight. He had been away from his family and home for almost three weeks. He had missed them all so much. His home was completely silent. You could hear nothing. Actually to be correct all you could hear were his footsteps as he walked up the stairs. It was almost midnight in the household. Which meant his whole family were asleep in their rooms.

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he walked down the corridor to the first door. He pushed the door open slowly so it didn't make a noise. He didn't want to wake up his youngest child up. If Amelia ever woke up in the night –which she only did when she had a bad dream or was ill- he and Mary-Lynette would spend the rest of the night trying to get her to go back to sleep. She was a determined little girl who once made her mind up would never give up on her opinion. That always made Ash smile. She was so much like her mother and father rolled into one.

Ash smiled when he saw his youngest child in her bed curled into a small ball, clutching a bright pink teddy bear against her. She looked so peaceful. Silently, he walked over to her bed and tucked the colourful duvet around her small frame. She had the same beautiful hair colour as Mary-Lynette and that wasn't the only thing she had inherited from her perfect mother. Ash had seen photos of his wife as a child and Amelia looked the perfect copy of her except for one thing. Her eyes were the same colour as his. At least she had both parts of her mother and father with her. Ash planted a gently kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room all without Amelia waking.

Ash closed the door quietly before he walked down the corridor to the next door. He pushed the door open quietly and walked into his middle child's bedroom. Ash had let Mary-Lynette name their children because she had given him the same look on her face when they discussed the name. The look told him that she was going to win the argument about the name of every child and Ash knew he was going to let her win because he couldn't say no to his beautiful, perfect wife.

Sarah was their middle child and their oldest girl. She was definitely the more confident of the two girls. But not only that but she was also the louder, nosier of all three children. She was more likely to try and get out of chores and doing her homework and somehow always seemed to be in trouble, almost in trouble or planning to get into trouble. She always made her parents laugh because they didn't understand where she got all her creative ideas from. Sarah looked a lot more like Ash than she did Mary-Lynette. But her eyes were different. More different than Ash had ever seen on anyone. They were a mixture of his colour and his wife's all into a pair of eyes. It was unique. Just like all his children and wife. That's what made him love them so much.

Sarah was a true daddy's girl. She would always listen to him and do what he told her to. If she heard his stern voice she knew she had been caught and was in trouble. Mary-Lynette was more the voice of reasoning with their children while Ash was the stern but loving father. As he walked over to the bed, Ash picked up random teddies of all colours and shape that had been kicked on the floor. He placed them on the end of his daughter's bed. He knew Sarah would cause such a fuss if she woke up and found all her teddies scattered across the floor instead where they were meant to be on the end of her bed. Ash placed them on her bed where they belonged before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. He walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

Ash finally walked to the next door and the final door of his children's rooms. He opened it quietly to find his son fast asleep and snoring quietly. Jesse was the first born and the only son of Mary-Lynette and Ash. He was very mature for his age and didn't seem as immature as he should be. Though that probably had something to do with who his parents were and how he grew up. He was very intelligent for his age. He had obviously got his brains from his mother. His personality was a lot like his mother because he loved astronomy just like his mother. It was obvious Jesse had fallen asleep while watching television again because the screen was showing the ending credits of 'Family Guy'. Ash picked the remote off the floor and turned off the television. He gently placed the remote on the chest of draws next to his son's bed. One thing Jesse had gotten from his father was his need to be messy. Though all male teenagers seemed to love to leave their rooms a mess. Ash walked around the room and picked a few pieces of unwashed, dirty shirts and threw them neatly into the wash bin that was in the corner of the room. That was where Jesse was meant to put all his dirty clothes but of course he always seemed to leave them wherever they landed. His son didn't even make a sound except for his snore as his father headed out of his room silently, closing the door behind him.

The last room Ash headed to was his own. He couldn't help but smile when he opened the door and found his beautiful sleeping wife curled up in their bed. He walked into the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He pulled off his shirt and jeans as he walked over to the bed and left them in a pile with his socks. Mary-Lynette seemed to sense her husband was near because as he slipped into bed next to her, she rolled closer towards him. Ash smiled and placed his arms gently around his sleeping wife. Mary-Lynette smiled as she slept, cuddling up against him. Ash closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. His life was perfect. He had good friends and a perfect family. He had a beautiful wife and three amazing kids.

**Review please thank you if you do**


End file.
